


Excitement

by HanaHimus



Series: Ficlet A Day - August [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gen, Post DDS2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Heat is an excitable child.





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 ficlet. Not much to say...
> 
> Day 3: Heat - Excitement

“Fred, hey Fred!” Heat ran up to the man, excitement clear on his face. “Can me, Serph, and Sera go play outside?! Please?”

Fred gave the boy a small smile. “Sure! Just make sure you stay close by, okay? In case I need you guys.”

Heat stuck his tongue out. “I'm not gonna run off! Serph and Sera are the ones that like to do that, I just follow them…”

“I know, I know…” He pat Heat’s head. “So… I'm putting you in charge. Tell them they need to listen and that they can't run off.”

“Okay!” The excitement came back to his eyes as he turned away and ran off. “Serph, Sera! Let's go outside!”

Fred smiled as the trio ran for the door. It was sorta bittersweet for him, knowing who they used to be and what they'd sacrificed… But little Heat’s excitement kind of rubbed off on Fred, too.

The future was bright, Embryon had ensured that. Fred just had to make sure it stayed bright for these kids, bright enough to foster their happiness and excitement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow, a DS character w the word 'sick'


End file.
